


shove your kiss straight through my chest

by Kiseia



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Kyle Rayner, Breathplay, Community: dckinkmeme, Consensual Kink, Creative use of lantern constructs, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Kyle Rayner, Dom/sub, Gags, I mean they use condoms but everything else is unsafe, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub Jason Todd, Top Jason Todd, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia/pseuds/Kiseia
Summary: "Had enough yet?" he asks, and Jason opens his eyes, pinning him with a glare."Fuck you," he hisses.--Jason and Kyle don't like each other. Somehow, they still end up falling in bed.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Comments: 23
Kudos: 110





	shove your kiss straight through my chest

**Author's Note:**

> [I must confess / I'd die without this / make me feel like a god / music love and sex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dXMfdpjnAHU)
> 
> [For a kink meme prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=74494#cmt74494)

"Will you stop that?" Kyle's hands are harsh where they land on Jason, fingers digging bruises into his wrists. Black bands stretch under his skin, and still Jason struggles, yanking on his grip and bucking under his body.

White teeth gleam when Jason snarls at him, or maybe he's smiling instead, and then he rears back and spits at Kyle. _"Make me_."

Silence slams down like a heavy anvil. Slowly, Kyle lets go of his wrists, green manacles burning over Jason where his hands were instead. "You're going to regret that."

Jason opens his mouth again, most likely to say another smart-alecky thing, and yells in protest when something immediately fills it, jerking back and trying to dislodge it with his tongue. Kyle watches dispassionately as the straps of the gag grow over his cheeks, meeting behind his head and then snapping back against his hair hard enough to make Jason grimace and shoot him a poisonous glare. "That's better," he says, giving Jason a pleasant smile.

He's expecting the headbutt when it comes. The cuffs over Jason's wrists don't move, pinning him to the bed as Kyle ducks, and then climbs off his body. They drag Jason back to another muffled yell of protest, bringing his arms closer as a chain appears behind them, looping behind one of the rungs of the headboard. "It's so nice of you to make this easy for me," Kyle says, flicking a nail over one of the metal poles. "You know, I'm starting to think you do this on purpose."

Wild, unrestrained fury burns behind Jason's eyes. Like Kyle's not _right,_ like he would be here, doing this if he has even the slightest doubt that Jason doesn't want it. And he's teasing, except not really, because Jason doesn't have a habit of making things easy for anyone and right now is no exception. God, but he's always such an asshole about it, too.

Kyle just wants to make him _shut up._

He runs his hand down Jason's body, and Jason actually growls when he reaches his hard cock still trapped behind his pants. "What," Kyle asks disparagingly as he sits over Jason's legs, reaching over to undo his belt. "You have something to say to me?"

Jason bucks. It almost knocks him off-balance, and Kyle scowls, watching Jason's satisfied expression melt away when green manacles appear around his ankles, too, spreading his legs wide until the seams of his pants threaten to rip under the stretch. Kyle pats around the holsters still attached to Jason's hips and thighs until he finds a knife tucked between two of the spare cartridges, and fetches it out, eyeing the blade under the dim, ambient light spilling in through Jason's unshuttered window.

Below him, Jason goes deathly still.

He flips the handle in his hand, and runs the flat of the blade over Jason's bulge. It feels like Jason is nothing but one tense line right now, head raised over the bed and staring at Kyle with unblinking eyes. Twin spots of green glare from inside his pupils, the shade of it matching the light of his constructs, and it makes something pull tight in his chest, jealousy or a vicious satisfaction that Jason matches him, or…

The blade dances over Jason's thigh, his hip, and pushes up his shirt, earning a sharp exhale from Jason when cold metal touches skin. Kyle draws the dull edge up the centre of his chest, stretching his shirt as far as it will go, and then drags the sharp edge down the same path, gently scraping over the fabric. "Is this," he asks idly, "how I can get you to heel?"

The gag melts away from his mouth. Jason works his sore jaw, and then he snorts, tense muscles melting into a deliberate casualness that isn't enough to fool Kyle, and they both know it. "You even know how to use that thing?" he asks, eyes flicking down to the knife and then back at Kyle's face.

"It's a knife, Jason," Kyle says wryly. "Not even your fancy one, either." He twirls it in his hand again, and draws the sharp edge over Jason's stomach, snagging on the edge of his pants.

"Rayner," Jason warns.

"Todd," he replies, watching Jason track his hand as he draws it down between his legs again. "Shut up."  
He reaches for his left thigh, holding it still, and plunges the knife into Jason's pants.

Fabric rips with a loud tear. Jason immediately goes tense under his hand again, scarcely breathing as Kyle drags the knife from his thigh to his crotch, following the seam of his pants. He saws through the intersecting seam where they meet, and then over to his other leg with another loud rip, and only then does Jason seem to exhale, muscles twitching like he wants to drag his legs closed, but he's still a little scared to move.

Good.

"Rayner," Jason says carefully, the smallest bit of strain in his voice, and hearing it makes satisfaction curl in his gut. "What the fuck are you doing."

It's flat. A statement more than a question. Kyle lifts the edge of his ruined pants up with the knife, the sharp point briefly catching on his boxers. "What does it look like, bat bitch?" he asks disparagingly.

"It looks like you're about to stab me in the junk."

Kyle teases the knife under the edge of his boxers, wondering if he should cut these away, too. Jason's breath hitches, and then Kyle brushes his knuckle over the line of Jason's trapped cock, it throbs under his touch.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't seem like you mind." He snorts, opening the seam of his boxers and putting the knife there right over his cock, jerking it down and tearing the fabric open in one harsh tug. "Freak."

Above him, Jason's eyes flash green. "Like you're one to talk," he growls, the same tinge of poison creeping into his words, and his voice is the low rasp of a snake slithering through burning coals. It burns into him, burns into his lungs, and Kyle exhales against the bright-hot anger kindling to life in his chest. Making it pull tight, making his world narrow down to here, to the mouthy brat that keeps testing his nerves.

He wonders if it's a side effect of the Pit, or if it's just a side effect of Jason that draws him into this irrational haze.

Maybe he'll ask Donna, the next time he sees her. Kyle narrows his eyes, pulling away and hovering over Jason's prone form. "You want to say that again?"

"Christ." Jason laughs, and he looks right back at Kyle, defiance curling his lip. "What, you ashamed of it or something? You're a fucking freak, Rayner. Look at all this." He pulls on his cuffs, the chain rattling loud against the metal pole. "You do this with Troy, too?"

"Shut up," Kyle snaps, a hot flush burning over his face because he does not – this _brat_ does not get to—

"You tie her up like this?" Jason sneers, looking like a ghost, a devil in the yellow light. "What, were you too weird for her? Is that why she left you? Though I gotta say, with that lasso—"

The knife slams down beside Jason, piercing through the pillow and narrowly missing his ear. _"Shut. Up,"_ Kyle hisses, fingers curled in a tight fist over the handle. He's panting, his chest heaving with each sharp breath, and the eyes that look back at him must have the same wild look that are in his right now. Hunger writes itself over Jason's expression, and then his eyes narrow and he laughs, a harsh, grating sound pulling right out of his chest.

"Hit a sore spot, huh?" He asks, tilting his head back against the pillow. Kyle's fingers twitch, itching to curl over that length of exposed neck. "For the last time," and something sharp enters his voice, challenge riding on the hard set of his mouth, _"make me."_

"Fine," Kyle snaps. _"Fine.”_ He lets go of the knife, wrapping his fingers over Jason's throat instead, and Jason's choked laugh cuts off when something prods at his hole. "Is this what you want?" Kyle asks as the construct slides in past the unlubed entrance, vanishing up his passage. It curls into a ball, vibrating right up against his prostate, and Jason jerks, hips bucking back like it's trying to escape it. "Shit, look at you," Kyle says disparagingly when Jason's mouth gapes open, trying to suck down air. It only makes him tighten his grip. "You're gagging for it."

Jason manages to slide a half-lidded glare at him before his eyes close, chest heaving under his hands as he tries to choke down oxygen. Kyle just presses down harder at each choking gasp, and he's not—he isn't _like this,_ usually, but Jason just makes him so _mad._ Makes something sharp and satisfied curl in his belly when Jason's breaths finally cut off, face turning red as he struggles beneath him in earnest. Loud _clangs_ echo through the room as Jason tugs fruitlessly at his cuffs, and muscles flex under his hand when Jason tries to scream as the construct in him lengthens and widens, expanding to fit his insides and still buzzing incessantly up against his prostate.

When Kyle finally lets go, there's a band of bruising already stretching over his neck. Jason slumps under him, gasping, and Kyle is so – he wants—

"Had enough yet?" he asks, and Jason opens his eyes, pinning him with a glare.

"Fuck you," he hisses, and the green glow is bright like fire, now. Kyle itches with the urge to snuff it out. To paint Jason green with only his colours, his light, but he just snorts as he moves back, hands falling on the buckle of his belt and pulling open his jeans.

"Sure," he says. "Since you asked so nicely." He grabs the condom and lube that's already out and moves down Jason's body, pulling his cock out of his ruined pants. He rolls the condom down over Jason, squeezing lube over his sizeable cock and jerking it roughly, and when Jason opens his mouth again another construct fills it before he can start spouting off whatever bullshit he was going to say this time.

Kyle just smirks at Jason's indigent look. "What?" he asks, pushing his pants down and off his legs. "I told you to shut up, didn't I? It's not my fault that you can't listen." The next muffled sound of protest that Jason makes is cut off when the construct grows down his mouth, into his throat, filling it out like a cock. "Yeah. That's much better." 

It starts moving in his mouth at the same time as the one in his hole starts to move, too, nudging at his entrance from the inside. Jason makes a muffled sound around the gag, squirming in protest at the way it's fucking him without any lube to slick the way, but Kyle doesn't give him any mercy, swinging a leg over his hips and straddling him. "What, it's not big enough for you?" he asks, smirking as the construct in Jason's mouth lengthens and thickens, starts fucking into his throat more easily. "God, you're such a slut."

The construct that was in his own ass that was stretching him fades as he positions himself over Jason's cock, pressing the tip to his entrance and starting to sink down. Fuck, but Jason's huge, and no amount of stretching can really prepare him for taking Jason's girth, and Kyle grits his teeth, bracing himself Jason's chest as he slowly takes him into his body.

Of course, Jason can't make it easy for him, twisting and turning under his hands. He bites down on the construct in his mouth, making it force itself in through his teeth, and Kyle narrows his eyes. Thin straps of green appear over Jason's chest and stomach, holding him still, and the glare that Jason shoots him is heated and heavy, simmering with the promise of a painful retribution.

Well, he can damn well try. Jason will have to be able to get to him, first.

Lube trickles down Jason's shaft as Kyle sinks down, sliding past his balls and down to his hole, and it's the only thing easing the way as the construct in his ass starts moving a little faster. Jason closes his eyes, his body all tense and stiff and tight, refusing to let out any noise of pleasure out of some misplaced sense of ego. Like Kyle needs to hear his moans in order to know how much he's enjoying himself when his cock is hard and pulsing inside him, when Jason's hips keep moving in these small, tiny circles like he's stopping himself from pressing up.

Fuck, he feels so full right now.

Kyle doesn't have the same compunctions, tossing his head back and panting as he takes more of Jason in. He stops before reaching the base, raising his hips again, and groans when he drops back down, Jason's thick cock rubbing against every sensitive nerve.

"It's too bad you're such an asshole," he gasps as he does it again, and again, setting a slow rhythm even as the construct fucking Jason moves faster, changing its angle until Jason lets out a cut-off shout around the dildo-shaped construct fucking his mouth. "A cock like this is wasted on you. Hah, _fuck._ Should just keep you tied up like this. Ride you without having to listen to all your yapping. God, you're so _annoying._ Can't – can't fucking stand you."

Jason's hips rise up as far as they can when he's trapped the way he is, still trying to throw Kyle off, or maybe he's trying to push up and reciprocate instead. The only thing Jason seems to hate more than being a pleasant human being is getting sidelined, losing his grip on a situation, except for when he baits Kyle into pinning him down and wrecking him, apparently.

Which is fucking _stupid._ It's stupid, because Jason can just ask him instead of being a goddamn prick about it, but hell, what does he know? Maybe the part where he's an asshole is an integral part to getting him off or something, which would fit with the rest of what Kyle knows about him. And it burns through him like a flame, the knowledge that even now, he's still doing exactly what Jason wants. It _infuriates_ him, because what he wants is what Kyle wants as well, and he doesn't want to _want_ this, doesn't want to play right into his hand.

Kyle scowls, even though Jason's not watching, and reaches out to pinch his nipple, hard.

Jason _howls._ Bucks up beneath him, and the thin bars holding him down vanish, letting him abruptly surge into Kyle in one thrust. Kyle's mouth opens on a cry that's drowned out by Jason's loud moan, and he spits something out around the gag in his mouth before pulling his hips back and slamming in again, and again, and again. Not giving Kyle any mercy, and shit, it's all Kyle can do to hold on, doubling over and gripping his shoulders in a vice-tight grip.

"Oh fuck – fuck," he gasps, groaning as Jason keeps pushing, keeps fucking into him at a pace that's bordering on too much. It is too much, fuck, his cock shoving in again and again like Jason is trying to break him, trying to split him open, and Kyle moans at the thought, raking his nails down Jason's chest hard enough that blood beads out along the trails. "God, you f-fucking, fucking freak. You like that, bitch? Like it when I hurt you?"

The next shove in has Kyle almost falling off his body, and then Jason growls, starting up a pace that rapidly drives every coherent thought out of his head. Kyle moans, clinging to his shoulder, and it isn't long before Jason's wild thrusts slow to those slow, hard punches, before Jason shudders and moans as he spills in him.

Good.

A ring snaps into place at the base of him before Jason even finishes coming, and his moans turn to startled cries. The construct that's fucking him doesn't falter, either, and Kyle pushes himself up, licking his lips as he watches Jason drool around the gag. 

Jason's eyes open, meeting his, and he spits something that's definitely unkind. Kyle just gives him a bright smile, reaching out and taking hold of the construct in his mouth himself, pulling it out until just the tip is resting on his tongue.

"Jeez, you're a selfish bitch." The construct lengthens outwards, and he pushes it back in to hear the way that Jason gurgles and chokes around it. "You think I'd let you fuck me without getting what _I_ want, too?" He pulls it out, pushes it back in again. "What am I saying? Of course you don't care."

This time, he shoves the construct in until Jason gags around it, until he's jerking his head back trying to escape it, and Kyle's smile this time is decidedly less than pleasant. "Lucky for me, it doesn't matter what _you_ want."

Somehow, Jason still manages to snarl at him, and Kyle feels his lip curl up in turn. "Shut up," he snaps, just cognizant enough to make the construct in Jason's mouth vanish before he reaches out and slaps him. _"Shut up."_

Jason pulls in a gasp of air, and Kyle doesn't give him time to recover further before he jams his fingers into his mouth. Spittle flies out, and Jason's heated glare meets his for one second before the construct in his ass jams into him at a faster speed, and Jason lets out a choked groan, his cock jumping inside Kyle. And Kyle's moving again before he's even consciously aware of it, raising himself up and slamming back down, thighs trembling from the effort, and fuck, he's so hard.

He's so hard, and Jason is making these rasping gasps around his fingers, and God, _God,_ Kyle wants to break him.

He fucks himself down just as hard as when Jason had fucked him, pulling his fingers out of his mouth, eventually, to help him keep his balance. Jason just chokes at the dual assault, groaning and writhing and occasionally spitting insults at him, and every time he does Kyle fucks him faster, driving into his hole and bearing down on his cock at the same time.

"God, shit. Fuck, _Rayner,"_ Jason groans, and Kyle's chest pulls tight at Jason moaning his name like that, breathy and obviously losing his shit.

"Yeah?" He gasps. "You want something, Todd?"

Jason moans, his arms jerking as he tugs hard at his chains, hard enough to leave angry red marks biting into his wrists. Half-lidded eyes rise to meet his, bright and toxic and swirling with too many things for him to decipher. "Fuck you," he grunts. _"Fuck_ you."

"Already got that covered," Kyle groans, grinding down at just the right angle to make warmth spread all over his lower body. "Try again, a-asshole."

"I fucking hate you," Jason spits out, and Kyle curses, rutting down desperately as the ring around Jason abruptly vanishes. Jason howls and slams in, and Kyle grabs at his cock, tugging as Jason fucks into him at that same ruthless pace, and he moans lowly as he paints white lines all over Jason's chest as Jason bounces him on his cock. Each bump against his prostate has him shooting again, pleasure slamming into his body, and it doesn't take long before Jason groans and comes again for the second time.

They're both panting when Kyle finally climbs off his cock, the constructs keeping Jason bound fading into strips of light that re-form into a hand that takes the tied-off condom and drops it in the garbage. Jason doesn't move, just closes his eyes and slumps like his strings were cut, and Kyle watches for maybe a few seconds longer than he should.

"You need something?" he asks finally, and Jason cracks his eyes open, giving him a guarded look.

"No," he says, and pulling his arms down and yanking his knife out of the pillow. "Well, maybe a new pair of pants," he says, casually tucking it back into his holster. "You know how expensive those are?"

"You can afford it," Kyle says, instead of _are you okay._ He knows better than to ask; the first time, Jason had practically bitten his head off, and came this close to bodily tossing him out of his safehouse. Kyle would've deserved it, probably. He should know better than to get into… this, without any prep or safewords or anything.

But Jason had looked spooked enough when Kyle had asked him that question, a split second of apprehension dawning on his face before it was chased away by a deliberate impassivity, and then by fury when Kyle kept pushing. If Kyle actually makes him talk about this… well, he might get shot, for one, and even if he manages to make it through whatever fight-or-flight reflex that kicks in whenever Jason is forced to confront his feelings, he might still spook him away for real.

And Kyle's too selfish to make him go.

He finds his pants and pulls them on in silence, trying to ignore the heavy, awkward feeling hanging thick in the air. "Hey," he says, searching for something to break the oppressive quiet. "I left my jacket here last time, didn't I?"

"Did you?" Jason asks, in the process of unbuckling his holsters and taking them off. Kyle tries not to stare at the flashes of skin visible through his ruined pants, the long, thick lines of his thighs. "I don't remember. You can go look."

"It was Guy's," he says, averting his eyes as Jason starts working on his pants, too, pushing them off. "He's going to want it back."

Jason gives him an irritated look. "I told you, I don't know. Go find it yourself if you miss it that much."

And that's not the _point,_ but Kyle bites back the angry retort rising on his lips. "Fine," he says, backing away to the door. He hesitates when he reaches it, glancing back at Jason. "You sure you don't—"

 _"Out,_ Jason says, waving him away without even looking at him, and Kyle listens before the hot, tight feeling in his chest can resolve into something more concrete. And he shouldn't wish for Jason to be more affected by what they'd done, it's just.

It's just that he doesn't even know why he keeps _doing_ this when he doesn't even feel good, after. Actually, he sort of feels like shit right now. It'll be easier if Jason actually lets him stay; Kyle's always needed the closeness after sex, needed the reassurance of his partner's affections, but that's not—

But Kyle doesn't even like him, he reminds himself as he goes off in search of the jacket.

Stupid Bat.


End file.
